


She's Going the Distance

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Coulson, Awkward Flirting, Car Sex, Driving, F/M, Fast Cars, Metaphors, Sex, Sex in a Car, Skye knows what she wants, Skye likes speed, clueless coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson tumblr convo feels.  Lola and Speed and Sex.</p><p>Title from the Cake song "The Distance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Going the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Inspieos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspieos/gifts).



"Open her up."

Skye shifted and then pressed her boot down against the pedal, gripping the wheel as Lola surged forward down the long, empty stretch of the highway.

Coulson was letting her drive Lola.

This had come out of the blue.

Mack had been given the order to repair Lola, regardless of expense, about three months ago. When she found out Lola was ready and they were taking her for a spin, Skye had looked up the purchase orders in their accounting software, and found out Coulson had paid for all of it. Personally.

Right around the time things had started to get a bit shaky. She could make an educated guess as to why.

"What they say is true," she said, a bit loud and eager, looking back at him for a moment. "The purring?"

" _I know_ ," he said, looking back at her, pleased. "You can really feel it, right?"

She put her eyes back on the road but then glanced over at him.

"What's up with the suit?" she asked, then gave him an up-and-down once over.

Coulson wasn't doing light and happy these days. Not since SHIELD had crumbled to the ground. Not since he'd been tasked with rebuilding it.

And here he was, in a light gray suit. She could swear it was same one he'd worn that day after that first mission. When they'd dropped off Ace and talked about the future. When he sold her on joining SHIELD.

"You don't like it?" he asked, looking ahead, but she could see that her comment had hit him right where she wanted it to.

"Just brings back a few memories," she grinned, biting on her bottom lip.

"What's with the dress?" he asked, suddenly turning back to her, his eyes darting up her knees to her thighs, to the hem of the red dress.

"Seemed fitting," she smiled, then shifted down when she saw the speed signs change.

Getting a ticket was definitely not on today's agenda.

They came to pause at a four-way stop in the middle of nowhere. She looked and saw an old dark green beat-up truck approach the intersection.

"What else can Lola do?" she asked quietly, now that they weren't talking over the wind.

Coulson thought about it for a moment, then looked down at the console between them.

"It was my father's," he said, his fingers moving over the panel. "Plus a few neat little tricks."

"Any you want to share?" she asked. The green truck puttered up to the stop sign while Lola hummed beneath them.

He pushed a button on the console and it revealed a series of different colored buttons.

"A few," he said, with a smirk, his eyes still hidden from her.

"Show me," she said, gunning Lola through the intersection just as the truck cleared.

" _Easy_ ," Coulson said, his hand gripping the door.

"We left _easy_ way back when I said 'Hey' before you kidnapped me," she replied.

"That wasn't exactly a kidnapping," he said defensively, turning towards her.  
  
"Expedicious," she answered. "You needed something that I had?"

"Something like that," he answered, fiddling with the panel between them.

She was driving, and she wanted to be driving Lola in the future, making it difficult to watch what he was doing and look at the road at the same time.

His hand hovered then reached for a switch closer to her, and a sudden swerve pushed his hand against her leg.

She just missed a rabbit dashing across the road.

"Sorry, Thigh!" he shook his head. "Skye!" he corrected, wincing.

Once Lola was straightened out, she stared over at him.

"Awkward?" he said, with an apologetic shrug, his hands back on his side of Lola.

Skye glanced over him. Coulson looked very careful contained in his seat and his nice gray suit.

Holding the silence was difficult, but she waited it out, a small smile on her face, pushing the pedal down into the floorboard again.

"I wasn't...," he started nervously.  "And anyway,  _about_ your thighs...," he continued, as she gave him a very pointed look. "They're nice," he said, then looked straight ahead. "Honestly, I was just trying to recall the schematics for Lola," he rattled on, gesturing towards her. "It's been awhile."

She could feel him looking over at her.

He took a deep breath.

"Are you upset? Because, that's the last thing I wanted," he continued. "This whole idea was about us reconnect..."

She shifted down and then put her hand over his, the one closest to her, as he watched silently in fascination and probably terror, as she set it down on her bare thigh.

" _Skye._ "

She didn't look at him, just shifted Lola up again and raced forward. Pedal to the metal.

When he seemed too paralized to move, she took over, sliding her hand on top of his further up her leg.

Shifting again, she could hear the click of his seatbelt, him stirring as he moved in closer, fingers starting to dig into her thigh.

Her breath caught and he slid his hand higher up, until it was beneath her dress.

She gasped, feeling his hand sliding between her legs, his mouth against her ear. "Keep your eyes on the road."

He pressed further in as she drove on.

 

  
***

 

They pulled over at the first sight of an abandoned building, and old barn down one of the side roads, driving Lola around the back until she was hidden from a direct view.

Skye leaned back in the seat, his fingers still inside of her, as she unbuttoned the front of her dress.

She'd had enough of not enough.

Shutting down Lola, she ditched the seatbelt and crawled over the console into his seat, pressing her knee between his legs, his hands darting over her waist.

Giving him a hot, open-mouthed kiss, she leaned down on top of him, trapping him into the small space, drinking in the groan that eminated from him.

Seeing Coulson this out of control was driving her crazy. She palmed the front of his trousers as he raised his hips up towards her hand.

"Terrible angle," he said, as he looked at her breasts pressed together in front of him, barely concealed beneath open front of her dress.

His hand slid beneath the fabric and pushed away her bra, exposing her to him, raking his fingers over her chest then pulling her against his mouth.

"I need more," she said, moaning at the feeling of his mouth on her nipples. " _Now._ "  
  
She pulled on his tie raising herself up as he quickly took apart his belt, watching her intently, as she released him and put her feet in the floorboard to slide her underwear down and then take it off one leg at a time.

Biting her lip, she swung them around her finger, smiling at him, as he stroked his shaft and then slid his fingers between her legs.

She tossed the underwear into the driver's seat and leaned forward to kiss him as he fingered her again, sliding her tongue against his lower lip.

"This is going to be fast," he said, the corner of his mouth caught. "Maybe kind of loud?"

"I'd like to hear that," she said, sliding her hands across his shoulders and she lifted herself up trying to work out the logistics. Fooling around in cars was one thing, this was another.

He leaned forward and switched on the radio, finding loud rock and roll music, then sat back and raised his eyebrows when she looked at him.

"Turn around," he said, tipping his chin at her. "You'll like it better, promise."

Maneuvering until she was sitting against his lap with her legs together, he pushed her dress up around her waist sliding his hands over her bare ass with an appreciative noise, then he eased himself inside her as she moaned, lowering her hips until she had him all the way.

She was pretty sure he muttered something filthy, drowned out by the loud rock music. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against his chest, as he kissed her slowly, like he was trying to prolong the moment.

He was trying not to chuckle in her ear. "What?" she said, trying to make eye contact.

"I almost came," he said, then he knotted his eyebrows together when she swiped her hips against him.

"I like you losing control," she said, smiling when he pushed out a slow breath. Prying one of his hands off the console and bringing it down between her legs, she moved her fingers over his, stroking herself.

" _Fuck_ , Skye."

His fingers slid over her clit, as she rocked back, bumping up against him thrusting into her, and they started to move together, setting a rhythm that was quickly making the warmth settling between her legs start to spread outward.

Holding one hand on the door and the other on the windshield, she bounced up and down on him as he grunted and groaned loud enough that she could hear him over the screaming rock.

"Skye!"

When he yelled her name, she arched her back, coming, a light tremor rattling through Lola, through their bodies.

Saying her name a few more times, more softly, as he struggled to catch his breath, his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back against him.

They sat in complete silence for a moment.

"This was...unexpected," he said, kissing her neck. "I didn't think you were interested in me. Like this."

"You could've just asked," she teased, looking down her lashes then back at him.

" _Oh, God_ ," he groaned, leaning his head back against the seat, with his hand over his face.

"Are you blushing?" she asked, turning towards him, trying to pull his hand away to look at him.

" _No_ ," he lied.

"You are!" she gasped, when she could see his eyes again.

"My feelings for you...," he started, reaching his hand to touch her face.

"Complicated?" she answered, as he nodded, then pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing him back felt so good, feeling his hands sit around her waist, like they belonged there. She had never thought of someone like a lover before. But the word seemed to suit him entirely.  She liked it.

However complicated things were, this was so clear.

"You hungry?" he asked, as their mouths parted.

"Yeah," she said, cupping his face in her hand as she turned forward, settling against his shoulder. "We should put ourselves back together and go get a _giant cheeseburger_ ," she grinned, excited by the thought of it. "And chili cheese fries."

"High octane sex and junk food," he said, kissing her cheek. "You obviously want to kill me."

She laughed.

"I'll drive more slowly this time."


End file.
